


A Good Cause

by aleera21



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleera21/pseuds/aleera21
Summary: Only when Hillary is in danger does Lara realise the true depth of her feelings for her faithful butler, and his for her.





	1. An Ordinary Day

James Hillary crossed Lara’s bedroom to the walk-in robe, opening the ornate doors and stepping inside. It was another ordinary day in the Croft household. Lara had just finished an intensive training session and he could hear the shower running in the en-suite, where Lady Croft was getting ready for her evening out. Hillary surveyed the clothes before him. Lara’s wardrobe was unlike that of any other lady of her rank. There were a few elegant dresses, but T-shirts, shorts and gun belts took up most of the space. Hillary concentrated on the small selection of dresses, settling on a classic, long black number with a low neckline and off-the-shoulder straps. Noting that the water was no longer running in the adjoining room, he took out the dress, holding it off the floor by its hanger. As he shut the wardrobe doors, Lara emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

Even like this, with no makeup and her long, dark hair dripping, Lara Croft was a beauty. She wasn’t unaware of this, and had used it to her advantage when necessary, but on the whole, the way she turned heads was unintentional. Therefore, she remained unaware of the effect she had on her butler whenever he saw her like this. Luckily, Hillary knew his place and was able to keep his expression neutral, despite the feelings raging within him.

Lara looked towards him, and he displayed the dress he had chosen, lifting one eyebrow slightly as he waited for approval. Lara nodded but didn’t smile.

“Well, I guess that’s the best one,” she said in a bored tone, “and you always choose correctly, but I don’t see why I have to wear a dress at all.”

“You have to wear a dress,” Hillary explained as he laid the garment on the bed, “because Mr Lee has invited you to the Savoy, and when a lady dines there she wears an elegant gown.”

“Yes, a ‘lady’ does, but why must I?” As she finished this speech, she undid the towel, let it drop to the floor, and reached for the dress.

Hillary was used to this sort of behaviour. Nevertheless, he quickly averted his gazed and moved towards the door. “I’ll leave you to change, and I’ll have the car brought around in, say, twenty minutes?”

“No need for the car, Hilly. David is picking me up,” Lara replied as she stepped into the dress.

“Very good. I’ll just fetch your sable then.”

“Thanks.”

Hillary was already in the hallway when she called his name, but he immediately returned to the room, remembering to keep his gaze fixed on the floor. “Yes, Lara?”

“Can you help me?”

He looked up, and she waved at her back. Maintaining a rigidly blank expression, he stepped forward. She turned, to give him easier access, and he gently pull up the zipper, careful not to touch bare skin.

“What would I do without you, Hilly?” she asked with a smile as he stepped back and she turned to face him.

“Lara, you really should have a lady’s maid,” Hillary suggested. “It would be more appropriate.”

“Never!” Lara replied in mock horror. “I’m happy with things as they are.”

Hillary nodded and gave a slight bow, then left her to finish getting ready. He heard the sound of the hairdryer as he moved slowly down the hallway. He paused a moment, before shaking his head and setting about closing up the house for the evening.

When he arrived at the main staircase, he descended to the grand entrance hall. He opened the door to the antechamber, where the coats were kept, and retrieved her sable. As he returned to the foyer, he saw Lara coming down the stairs, and he couldn’t help but smile.

She had curled the ends of her hair and the locks cascaded down her back, bouncing lightly as she walked. The black dress clung tight, highlighting her curves. She was perfect. Hillary was there to meet her as she reached the last step, and he helped her on with her sable.

The doorbell rang, and Hillary opened, standing aside to allow David Lee entrance. David was in his early thirties, but he looked younger. He was a handsome man, with a classic profile and gelled, short black hair. This evening he wore an elegant dark blue suit.

“Lara, you look radiant,” he said, beaming to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth.

“Always the charmer.” Lara accepted his proffered arm.

“Have a lovely time,” Hillary said as he went to shut the door behind them.

“Bye, Hilly,” Lara said, with a little nod and a smile.

“Don’t wait up!” David called out with a laugh as they walked down the steps to where his Jaguar waited.

Hillary closed the door and leant back against it, his breathing heavy. He’d watched on jealously as young men had escorted her out before, but this time was the worst yet. He remembered when Lara had told him of her meeting with the handsome young heir to the Gosford-Lee fortune at a recent auction. He’d nodded politely as she’d told him that the gentleman had asked her out and she’d accepted. They were gone now, though, and that was that. He needed to pull himself together.

Thankfully, he was alone in the mansion tonight. Bryce was off at some science fair, and the cook and maids, who lived in the nearby village, had left for the day. He had hours to kill until Lara returned, and he decided to go to his room and pass the time reading. He made a final tour of the house first, to check that all was in order, then set off towards the servants’ quarters. Lara had offered him a room in the main part of the house, but he preferred to stay where he was. No matter how close he and Lara had grown over the years, he was still the servant and she his mistress. There were certain rules shouldn’t be broken... that must never be broken.

Upon reaching his room, he opened the door and reached for the light switch. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth, and someone tried to pull him back into the hallway. The intruder had caught him off guard, but now he sprang into action. Training with Lara the last few years had left him skilled in several martial art forms. He grabbed his assailant’s arm and swung the man around and into the room. Seeing him stagger in the gloom, Hillary pressed his advantage, delivering a right hook to the jaw.

Unfortunately, Hillary was so busy dealing with this attacker that he didn’t notice a second man creeping up behind him. Once again, a hand came over his mouth, but this time the hand held a cloth, and the chloroform went quickly to work.

Hillary sank to the ground, and everything went black.


	2. Loss

Lara smiled at David across the table. They’d had a lovely meal, and now the evening was winding down.

“Perhaps you’d like to come back to my flat for a nightcap?” David suggested, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

Lara watched silently as he circled his thumb against her palm. She liked him, but she wasn’t going to let him control the pace of this relationship. She’d been burnt in the past and now always kept the upper hand. She carefully freed herself from his grasp.

“Thank you, David, but not tonight.” She added a sweet smile to temper the refusal. “I’ve had a lovely time, and I hope we can do this again soon, but for now I’d like to go home, please.”

“The lady commands,” David replied, with no sign of disappointment. He looked at his watch and then signalled to the waiter.

Once they reached the Croft estate, David parked outside and they made their way up the steps to the front door. Lara was about to wish David goodnight when something caught her attention: the door was ajar. She eased it open further and cautiously stepped inside.

“Hilly?” she called out into the dark entrance hall.

Silence.

“Is something wrong, Lara?” David asked, following her into the house.

“Yes,” replied Lara sotto voce, “I rather think it is.”

She moved swiftly to the antechamber, casting her sable onto the floor and opening the upper drawer of the boule chest. From within, she pulled out a small revolver and checked it was loaded.

“I say!” David said when she returned. “Don’t you think I should—” The look Lara gave him silenced him, but he stayed with her as she moved through the house.

Lara headed straight for Hillary’s room. She found the door open and all the lights off. Stepping forward, holding her gun at the ready, she reached for the main light switch.

“Hilly?” she called again. “Hillary, are you there?”

She flicked the switch, and light flooded the room. At once, Lara gasped. Across the wall, over the bed, someone had scrawled a message.

We have him. London Dungeons. Tomorrow. 11am.

“I’m calling the police,” David said.

“No! Believe me, that’s never a good idea.”

“But you aren’t seriously going to go there tomorrow?”

“I have no choice. Whoever took him is going to wish they hadn’t.”

“Well, I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not. If you ever want to see me again, David, you are going to go home, not mention this to anyone, and wait for me to call you.”

“But you can’t stay here alone. What if they come back?”

“I can take care of myself,” Lara assured him. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet, David.”

“I’m beginning to see that.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Okay, I’ll do as you say.”

They returned to the entrance hall, where the front door still stood open.

“Why not call the police?” David tried one last time. “Why risk your life like this for paid help? I mean, who knows what these people want.”

“Hillary is not just paid help. Now, please go so that I can prepare for tomorrow.”

David turned without a word, but before he could exit, Lara caught his arm.

“Look, David. I’m sorry I’m a bit terse. It’s just that I’m worried. There are things I haven’t told you yet about my life, and I will tell you, but after this is over.”

“I quite understand. You know where to find me if you need me though?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She paused. “Hillary means a lot to me.”

David nodded in understanding, then stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Lara stood alone in the entrance hall. Now that David had departed, the dark house seemed to close in around her. She shouldn’t be alone here. Hillary should be here with her. What had happened to him, and what was all this about? She needed Hillary back. She would get him back! This last thought spurred her on, and she felt more herself again: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider. She could deal with this, and it was probably just some stupid ransom demand anyway. If necessary she would simply pay, but she had no intention of giving in too easily.

Lara kicked off her high-heels and dashed to her room. She fumbled with the zip until she was able to pull off her dress. Then she moved to her wardrobe and selected a pair of tight black trousers and a black roll-neck jumper. Once dressed, she grabbed one of her gun belts and fastened it around her waist. The holsters strapped against her thighs, offering quick and easy access to her handguns.

She decided to return to Hillary’s room, in case there was anything she’d missed. The light was still on, and she glanced round. Several items were out of place, so there must have been a struggle of sorts. She managed a sad smile. She should have known that Hilly wouldn’t have given up without a fight. There was nothing else new to see, though—only that message scrawled on the wall.

She switched off the light and left the room, and it was then that she noticed a patch of white on the carpet. Bending down, she picked up the handkerchief. The scent of chloroform was instantly recognisable. She crumpled the fabric in her hand. If they’d hurt him their lives wouldn’t be worth living. She let the handkerchief fall to the ground and hurried back downstairs, heading towards the large garage.

She swept past the cars to the gun cabinet. She punched in the code to open the door and retrieved her two favourite pistols. She clicked cartridges into each, then stored them in her holsters. Spare cartridges attached to the clips on her belt. Her leather duster hung on a peg. With the buttons done up, the flared style completely hid the guns from sight. Finally, she grabbed a set of keys and walked through the garage to her Yamaha motorbike. She climbed on and started the engine. Then she set off towards London.

***

Hillary blinked as he came to. The events of the evening came back to him suddenly, and he sat up. He regretted this action when his head started spinning, but soon his vision settled and he was able to look around. There was nothing to tell him where he was. The room was square with stone walls and completely devoid of furnishings. There were no windows. However, when he glanced at the ceiling, he saw a trap door, too high for him to reach. Opposite him was an iron door. He stood and edged towards it. He tried the handle, but was unsurprised when his attempt produced no effect.

“I wouldn’t bother trying to escape, Mr Hillary.”

Looking around, Hillary spotted the tiny camera and speaker in one corner.

“I hope you’ll enjoy your stay with us,” the voice continued. “You’ll get out soon if Lady Croft follows our instructions.”

“What do you want from her?” Hillary called out. “She won’t play games!” There was something familiar about his captor’s voice, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Oh, I think, for your sake, she’ll play along.”


	3. The Quest Begins

Lara drove up New Globe Walk. The tourists were already out in force, and she had to slow to weave through them. She turned right, leaving the road and driving along the pedestrian, riverside walkway. Across the Thames, the dome of St Paul’s rose majestically into the sky, but Lara’s attention remained fixed on the path ahead as she zoomed between the people strolling along the bank. She headed down Clink Street, past the Clink Prison Museum with its torches and Gothic music playing, and came to a halt outside a newsagents. She’d phoned ahead and they were expecting her. As soon as she pulled up, a boy ran out and took charge of her bike and helmet.

“I may need it later, Tommy,” Lara called to him as he wheeled it around the corner, “so keep it ready for me.”

“You got it, Lara,” the boy called back, grinning.

When she entered the shop, a portly man behind the counter greeted her. “Lady Croft, a delight as always.”

“Sorry to have to call in another favour so soon. Is everything ready?”

“Yes, I have gone through your store and found all the items you wanted. They are in your room upstairs.”

Lara mounted the narrow flight of stairs and collected the small black backpack from her bed. She checked the contents, finding everything in order, and then returned downstairs.

“Perfect as always, Rami. I owe you one.”

“Not at all, Lara. You know I’m always happy to help. What’s the mission this time?”

“Rescue,” Lara replied simply, and then hurried out before any further questions could be asked.

She moved along the streets to Southwark Cathedral, passing swiftly through the grounds there and up the steps on the other side. She darted across the road before the traffic lights changed and continued in the direction of London Bridge Station. Once there, she descended the steps to Tooley Street and could see the sign for the London Dungeons ahead of her. She glanced at her watch. 10:53 a.m.

She joined the short queue, and after a few minutes, she reached the ticket booth. She paid her money and carried on through. In the first room, photos were taken. Being on her own, she was paired with the gentleman behind her. She dutifully put her head and hands into the pillory, while he held the fake axe against her neck. The camera mechanism fired, and she was free to go. As they walked towards the doorway to the next chamber, someone pressed something into her hand. She grasped it, looking up in time to see her photographic partner disappear around the corner.

In her palm was an elastic headband with a small eyepiece attached. She slipped the band over her head, so that it sat just above her ponytail, and lowered the eyepiece. She saw immediately why she needed it. The wall that had appeared to be plain black now revealed a series of glowing arrows. The arrows led away from the main walkway, into one of the restricted areas.

A small group of French tourists came up behind her, and she stepped aside to let them pass. Once they had rounded the bend, she checked the coast was clear and then ducked under the rope, slipping through the door marked No Entry.

***

Hillary had listened in astonishment as the disembodied voice revealed the plan. Now he sat in the corner of his cell, considering all that he’d been told. One thing was for sure—Lara would never agree to help with anything so immoral. He had assumed that his kidnapping had been incidental: a second choice once they’d realised that Lara wasn’t home, but as it turned out, he’d been the target from the start, and they’d known that he would be alone in the house that evening.

“Why me? Why not Bryce or one of the others?” he’d asked, confused.

“Because, Mr Hillary,” the voice had replied, “we wanted the person whose safety Lady Croft would be most concerned for, and weeks of careful surveillance convinced us that the person we wanted was you.” He’d heard a slight chuckle; then the speakers had silenced.

Why him? He still didn’t understand. Why would they think she cared more for him than, say, Bryce? Bryce was her friend too. Had it been the other way around, he could have understood it. There was no one in the world he cared about more than Lara. God knows, his feelings for her were deeper than they should have been, given his position in her household. He was Lady Croft’s butler, and he’d been with the family since his youth. He’d started as her late father’s valet, then been promoted to butler when old Mr Richards left. Over the years, he and Lara had grown close, but he’d always concealed the truth from her. He’d hidden the fact that he dreamt of her every night, that he longed to touch her, to kiss her.

He stopped himself.

He had to maintain a modicum of self-control. That’s how he’d managed all these years. Fantasies were pointless. He was too old for her, and his station in life was too far below her own. Lara Croft could have any man she desired, and it would never be him.

***

All was dark as Lara traversed the corridor. Finally, she spotted another arrow, which pointed to a doorway, upon which someone had scrawled a huge X.

“How original,” Lara muttered as she flicked the eyepiece out of the way. She unbuttoned her coat and tucked it back behind her holsters, giving her easy access to her weapons. Then she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

A fluorescent light snapped on overhead, and a figure came towards her. In a swift, practised move she had drew one of her pistols.

“Really, Lady Croft? That’s not very polite, is it?”

“Neither is kidnapping,” Lara replied coolly, “so I guess we’ll both just have to be rude.” She tried to see his face, but he wore a hooded cloak which kept his face in shadow. “What is it you want?”

“I’m very glad you asked. All will soon become clear.”


	4. A Master Plan

“I’m listening,” Lara said, her gun still trained on the man.

“Please lower your weapon, Lady Croft. It really isn’t necessary.”

“Funny. It feels necessary to me.”

“Very well then. Come.”

“Where, exactly?” Lara asked. “How do I even know you have Hillary?”

The man sighed and reached beneath his cloak, pulling out a mobile phone. He tapped a number and spoke quickly under his breath, before handing the phone to Lara.

“Hello?” Lara said.

“Lara?” Hillary sounded panicked.

“Hilly, are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I’m—” The phone went dead.

Lara wanted to curse. Instead, she handed the mobile back to its owner without a word. No need to show her hand any more than she already had.

“Are you satisfied now?” the man asked as he returned the device to his pocket.

“Quite. Let’s go, shall we?”

Lara followed the man down another corridor and then through a fire door, which opened onto a side street. At the end of the road, a car with blacked-out windows waited. Lara returned her gun to its holster and followed her guide. He opened the door to the vehicle and they got in. They travelled in silence for what she guessed was about twenty minutes before her companion turned to her.

“I need to blindfold you before we arrive,” he said, almost apologetically.

Lara nodded, and turned her head so that he could tie the cloth over her eyes.

The car stopped shortly after, and the man placed a hand on her arm, guiding her from the vehicle and into a building. Once they were safely behind closed doors, he removed the blindfold.

Lara found herself in an elegant entrance hall. The dark, heavy furnishings screamed Victorian austerity. The man remained hooded as he led the way down the long corridor to a room on the right. On entering, Lara looked round, taking in the splendour of the drawing room with its period features. A man sat with his back to her, but as soon as the door closed, he stood.

“Lara, my dear, I’m glad you could make it,” David Lee said, flashing her a smile.

“David, what a pleasure,” Lara replied, concealing her surprise at seeing him. “I’d like you to release my butler, please.”

“No rush.” David indicated that she should sit. “There’s something I’d like you to do for me first.”

“And what might that be?”

For several minutes, Lara listened as David explained. It seemed that the mythical Ring of the Nibelungs had been found in Germany, then secretly transported to London, having fallen into the possession of David’s father. Lara knew the myth of the ring of course—a ring of power that could render its wearer invisible. As in all things of this nature, though, the ring also carried a terrible curse. It was a myth that had inspired writers such as J R R Tolkien, and now it seemed that the myth was real.

“I don’t see what this has to do with me?” Lara said when David broke off.

“My father has it under lock and key. He’s moved it out of the city and hidden it, but I found out the location eventually: a secret room beneath the Golden Lanes at Prague castle.”

“If you know that, why do you need me?”

“Because the whole place is booby-trapped, and only a world-class tomb raider, such as yourself, could get through.”

“Then let me ask another question, David. Why do you want this ring so much?”

David laughed. “Power, Lara,” he explained. “With this ring, I would be the most powerful man in the world.” The sneer marred his handsome face, lending it a sinister aspect.

_You’d also be cursed,_ Lara thought, but she kept silent on that point as she considered what to do. For Hillary’s sake, she’d have to play along for now.“Release my friend and then I’ll help you.”

“Oh no. Mr Hillary will stay exactly where he is until you hand me the ring.” As he spoke, he tapped his foot, and Lara detected a metallic clang. “I know you’d never let anything ‘unfortunate’ happen to Mr Hillary, so I suggest you do as I tell you.”

“No. You’re right there. Hillary is a dear friend.”

“Come now, Lara. I think he’s more than that. I’ve been watching you for weeks, and I’ve seen the way you look at each other. So, what is it to be?”

Lara realised he was right. She had never admitted it to herself, but hearing him say it made it real at last. She did care for Hillary more than as a friend. Was it possible he felt the same way? It was a question that needed answering, but one that had to await a more suitable time. For now, she was formulating the beginnings of a plan.

“Very well,” she said, trying to sound resigned. “Have it your way.”

“Good.” David smirked. Then he turned to her mysterious companion from the car, who still stood by the door. “Go and get the plans.”

The figure nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, and Lara took her chance. The pistol was in her hand in a flash, and she used it as a cudgel, dealing David a swift blow to the head. He didn’t even have time to react before he crumpled to the floor. As he fell, Lara replaced her gun and pulled the rug back to reveal a trapdoor. In a single move, she kicked back the bolt and jumped through the opening.


	5. Reunited

It was a fairly long fall, and she landed heavily on one knee, but kept her balance. As she rose, she reached for her gun. But there was no need of weapons; she was alone with a surprised-looking Hillary.

“Lara! But how?”

“Time for that later, Hilly,” she said with a smile. “We need to get out of here fast.”

“The door is locked.”

“We’re not going out through the door.”

She opened her backpack. David had been so sure of himself, he’d been foolish enough not to confiscate any of her things. She pulled out a small, black cylindrical device with a rope and metal clasp on one end, and hooked the clasp to her gun belt. Then she gestured Hillary towards her.

“You’ll have to hold on tight. What are you waiting for?” she added when he didn’t move.

At last, he stepped forward and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other about her neck.

“Hold on,” Lara said, grinning.

She raised the device and aimed it through the trapdoor. When she pressed the release key, the small grapple hook shot upwards. It pierced the ceiling of the room above and the four claws opened, lodging it in place. Lara was a little worried that it might not support two, but there was nothing else for it. Hillary instinctively clutched tighter to her as she pressed the other switch. Then the wire began to wind up, pulling them with it. Once clear of the room below, Lara swung them to safety and unhooked the line.

“Good God!” Hillary exclaimed as he spotted David Lee, who was still out cold.

“Later, Hilly!” Lara urged, and he followed quickly after her.

Opening the door, Lara found herself face to face with her old friend from the Dungeons. He cried out when he saw her, and dropped the plans he was carrying. He reached inside his cloak, but Lara didn’t let him get any farther. A left hook caught him under the jaw, and he staggered.

“Get those plans!” Lara yelled at Hillary as she finished off her opponent with a swift kick in the chest. The man flew backwards and knocked his head hard on the wall.

Hillary grabbed the sheets and stuffed them unceremoniously into his shirt. The two of them then set off down the corridor, towards the front door. Before they got there, though, more robed men descended the stairs, guns in hand.

“Left!” yelled Lara, and they sped through a nearby doorway. Luckily, the room—a study—was empty. Hillary slammed the door shut and held it while Lara heaved a leather sofa in front of it.

“That won’t hold for long,” Hillary remarked.

“It doesn’t have to,” Lara said, reaching for her pistols once again.

The room was right at the front of the house, and a large bay window looked out over the street. Original glass, Lara noted sadly, but she had no choice. She gently squeezed the triggers and fired bullet after bullet until the sound of shattering glass was overwhelming. The final shards fell away at the same time as their makeshift barricade. Lara and Hillary glanced at each other then ran, leaping through the empty window frame.

They hit the ground running, clambering swiftly over the metal railing and into the street. Lara took a mental note of the street name as they hurried past. She glanced back at Hillary, but he seemed fine, so she kept going. While they ran, she managed to replace her guns and button her duster. A couple of streets away, they hailed a passing taxi.

Thirty minutes later, they sat side by side on the bed in the small room Lara kept over the newsagents near London Bridge. The plans they had stolen lay spread out on the floor in front of them, and Lara was studying them intently. They gave a complete guide to the passageways beneath the streets of Prague Castle. She would have to fly to Prague immediately, of course. She needed to retrieve that ring before David got his hands on it. David. Lara cursed herself. Why did she always fall for these dangerous, power-hungry men? Why couldn’t she find someone nice and kind?

She suddenly became very aware of Hillary sitting next to her. Their arms were touching as he leant in to look at the plans, and Lara found her heart rate increasing. In all the excitement of the escape, this was the first chance she’d had to stop and think about David’s words. What he’d said was true: her feelings for Hillary were deeper than she’d ever admitted to herself. She wanted to say something to him, but she wasn’t sure what. Luckily, Hillary broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, Lara,” he all but whispered, unable to look her in eye. “I failed you—again. I put you in danger, and it was simply through carelessness. I should have fought harder.”

“No, Hilly, it’s not your fault,” Lara insisted.

She gripped his chin and raised his head until he met her gaze. She stared into his eyes for a moment. Then, before she could second-guess herself, she yanked him towards her, covering his lips with her own.


	6. Meant To Be

Hillary was so startled at first that he couldn’t respond. Finally, though, his head gave way and his body and soul took over. He returned her embrace, pulling her in tighter, deepening the kiss. When they parted, he hesitated, at a loss as to what to do. He was amazed when Lara tugged off her jumper, took his hand, and placed it on her breast as she leaned in for another kiss.

Hillary cupped her, caressing her through the soft lace of her bra. He still couldn’t believe what was happening, even as Lara undid the buttons on his shirt. Hardly thinking about what he was doing, and without breaking the kiss, he let her help him wriggle out of it.

Then Lara pushed him back, and Hillary panicked, thinking that he’d done something wrong. But she had only moved away in order to strip out of her trousers, and she smiled seductively at him as she eased them down her legs. He was fully aroused now and only wondered how much more he could stand before he was unable to hold out any longer. Down to her bra and panties, Lara climbed on top of him. She kissed his lips, then moved down, her lips like brands against his skin.

Hillary felt emboldened now, and with no more need for encouragement, he explored the body he’d coveted for so long. He ran his fingers across her shoulders, then down to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing gently. Finally, he moved them to her hips, pulling her closer until her hip brushed against the now-prominent bulge in his trousers. Again, he paused, uncertain. But Lara had no such qualms.

She undid his belt, and he obligingly lifted his hips while she pulled off both his trousers and boxers in one go. These ended up in a messy pile on the floor, and his socks quickly followed, leaving him completely naked.

As her mouth closed around him, Hillary lost all rational thought. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and it was just seconds before he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Lara,” he gasped. “Lara, I’m going to—”

With a cry, Hillary came. Rather than pulling away, Lara kept her mouth firmly on him, letting his ejaculate flood down her throat. When he was spent, she moved back up his body and lay next to him, trailing a hand across his chest.

“Lara, I—”

She pressed a finger against his lips. “No talking, Hilly. Not yet.”

He rolled them, pinning her beneath him, and kissed her passionately. She sat up so he could reach behind her and unclasp her bra. He threw the lacy fabric away, then closed his mouth upon each breast in turn, fondling them, and sucking and gently biting at the nipple. Her knickers swiftly joined the bra on the floor, and he trailed kisses down her body, feeling her shudder beneath him. She moaned when he parted her legs and began to explore the most intimate part of her.

Hillary had been worried that he wouldn’t measure up to her younger, more handsome lovers but all those thoughts melted away as she groaned beneath him. He placed his hands on her hips, raising them as he lowered his head, using his lips and tongue to excite her, until she came. Her excitement had fuelled his own, and he was hard again. He moved back up her body, but paused, unsure if he should continue. The hand that reached between his legs and grasped his aching arousal answered his question, and he positioned himself above her, pressing gently against her entrance.

They looked into each others’ eyes; then Lara pulled him forward, forcing him inside her. They began a steady rhythm, slow and gentle, as they savoured every moment. But it didn’t stay that way for long.

“Oh God, Hilly. Faster, please,” Lara urged.

Hillary obeyed, thrusting deep into her, until she cried out and her body pulsed around him. This tipped him over the edge, and with an exclamation of joy, he came, then collapsed, exhausted, into her arms.

***

David Lee was not a happy man. He held a bag of ice to his sore head and glowered at the robed man who stood before him.

“So, she has the plans?” he asked, keeping his voice low as he fought to control his temper. “And Mr Hillary has escaped?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Lara’s former companion said. “We do have copies.”

“But she has a head start.”

“I’m not sure she’ll have taken advantage of it. She is reunited with Mr Hillary. They may be using the time to… talk.”

David barked out a harsh laugh. “Imagine letting such a man touch her. If she does, she’s a fool.”

“Maybe,” Grant said, sounding less than convinced, “but we should still make use of the time. You’re sure she’ll go?”

“She took the plans didn’t she? If she finds it, she’ll destroy it, and I can’t let that happen. Look at what she did with Pandora’s Box! No, I must get the ring before her, and once I have it, I will have her too, and we’ll dispose of Mr Hillary.”

“I’ll call and tell the pilot to be ready to fly to Prague in an hour then,” Grant said, bowing slightly and leaving the room.

David Lee sat there, pensive. All his life he’d waited for this. The aims of his cult were clear: to find the ring and recreate the power of the Nibelungs, bringing order to the world. He wasn’t going to let one stupid woman stand in his way, especially not a woman who preferred an aging butler to the most eligible bachelor in London.

Suddenly, he realised something and smiled. Lara would do it all for him after all. He simply had to keep her a short way ahead, and she would disarm the traps and get the ring. Once she had done all the hard work, it would be an easy thing to take it from her. 

Yes, this would do very nicely.


	7. Another Mission

Hillary sat up with a start. What was he doing? What had he done? This should never have happened.

“Hilly, what’s the matter?” Lara asked, her voice full of concern. She gently placed a hand on his bare back, and her touch was like an electric shock.

He rose and left the bed, reaching for his clothes, which still lay, discarded, on the floor. “I’ve broken every rule in the book,” he muttered, half to himself. “I’ll have to resign. I’ll have to seek a new post. If anyone will have me.”

“You’ll do no such thing!” Lara exclaimed, leaping up. “We’ve done nothing wrong.” She caught his hand. “ _You’ve_ done nothing wrong.”

“How can you say that?” Hillary asked in little more than a whisper. “You are Lady Lara Croft, and I... I’m....” He tried to move away but she wouldn’t let him, gripping his arm tightly.

“You are the man I love.”  
Hillary froze, unable to believe his ears. Was he dreaming, or had she just said that she loved him? _Him?_ He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

“You love me?” he ventured at last. He needed to hear it again, to be sure he hadn’t imagined it.

“Yes, I rather think I do.” Lara took a step back. “I believed you loved me too, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Oh God, I do. I do love you,” Hillary moved instinctively towards her, reaching for her. “I love you more than life itself... but it just can’t be. Think of your position. Think what society will say!”

To his surprise, Lara laughed. “When have I ever cared about society, Hilly?”

“Well, never, Lady Croft.” The tension within in dissipated, and he smiled.

“In that case, I think you ought to kiss me now.”

They fell into each other’s arms, and the kiss was long and heartfelt.

“I don’t think I can even remember your first name, Hilly,” she murmured as they broke apart.

“It’s James.”

“James,” she said, trying out the name. She laughed. “No, it’s no good. I’ll never get used to it. You’ll always be Hilly.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Lara glanced at the clock and started. “I have to go. My flight to Prague leaves in an hour, and I really ought to stop David.”

“I’m coming with you.” he declared, stepping into his trousers.

“No, Hilly. It’s too dangerous. You should go home.”

“I’m coming with you,” he insisted. “I can handle myself, and I want to help. I do feel partly responsible.”

“Alright. But we’d better kit you up.”

Lara crossed to the far side of the room, reached behind the flowery curtain, and flicked a switch. A section of wall spun to reveal an assortment of weapons and equipment.

“I wondered why you had this room,” Hillary commented as he surveyed the arsenal.

“Rami kindly keeps a few things here for me, for emergencies. What do you prefer?”

“Shotgun,” Hillary said without hesitation.

Lara handed him the weapon, and he hefted it from hand to hand, testing the weight. He caught the ammo that Lara tossed over, then loaded the gun, storing the spares in his pockets.

“You’d better have this too,” Lara said, bending down to strap a hunting knife against his right calf. Once she’d secured it, she rose and opened the door. “Tommy,” she called down the stairs, “will you bring the bike around, please?”

“Saving the world again, then?” Hillary asked.

“Absolutely.”

***

At four a.m., the Golden City of Prague lay still and quiet. Even the clubbers had gone home and all was peaceful in the darkness. About eight hours earlier, Lara and Hillary had parachuted in, just outside the city limits. Hillary’s desire to help had overcome his vertigo, but he’d kept his eyes firmly shut and prayed that the straps holding him to Lara wouldn’t break as she guided them expertly down.

From there, they’d gone to the country residence of another of Lara’s mysterious ‘friends’. They’d spent a few hours studying the maps and making their plans; then they’d set themselves up with a car and driven into the city.

Lara had park near the Old Town Square, and from there, they’d walked through the winding streets towards the Vltava. The shadows cast by the statues lining the Charles Bridge were sinister and sombre in the gloom as they crossed over the waters. They, too, appeared as spectres, dressed all in black with their weapons at their sides. Reaching the other bank, they hurried passed the elegant St Nicholas Church and began to make their way up the hill to the castle, which stood illuminated against the dark night sky.

Prague Castle was an interesting area—not one building but several smaller palaces and houses, alongside the magnificent St Vitus’ Cathedral. The palaces stood behind closed gates, but the grounds were largely open to the public, and Lara and Hillary soon arrived at one of the lower-level areas and turned to look out over the sleeping city.

“You ready, Hilly?” Lara asked, her gaze still fixed on the landscape.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go.”

When they reached the spot marked on the plans, Lara studied the scene for a moment before moving to one of the walls. She pushed one of the central stones, and it moved slowly inwards. Then, with a grinding noise, a nearby panel opened. Lara and Hillary exchanged a glance and headed into the darkness, Lara striking a flare to guide their way.


	8. Beneath the Gold

After a short walk, Lara paused, and Hillary stopped behind her. He followed her gaze to the inscription engraved into the stone archway ahead. He didn’t read Czech, so he waited for an explanation.

“Hmm.”

“What’s the situation?”

“Oh the usual. It’s pretty much ‘touch anything and you’re dead’.”

“Wonderful. Ever onwards then?”

“Always,” Lara said with a smile. “Better be prepared though.”

She took out her pistols, and he reached for the gun strapped to his back. During their journey to the Czech Republic, he’d changed out of his suit into black training trousers and a black top. In many ways, he would have been more comfortable in his usual attire, but it really hadn’t been suitable for this sort of mission.

They continued carefully through the gloom, taking slow, steady steps and keeping ever alert. Finally, Lara paused beneath another arch.

“What’s my name?” she read aloud, translating into English.

“Well, what does that mean?”

Stepping stones spread several meters in front of them, each engraved with a letter. There was no way to cross without touching the stones, and the stones were large. At a push, each might hold as many as three people.

“It’s too easy,” Lara muttered. “The answer is Praha—the name of the city. But it’s too easy. Be ready, Hilly.”

Together, they stepped onto the first stone.

Nothing happened.

They gingerly moved to the R, then to the A.

Still all remained motionless and quiet.

They exchanged a look, then stepped together onto the H. Lastly, they took a larger stride to reach the final A.

As they crossed to the plain stone floor on the other side, a grinding sound came from behind them. They spun, and Lara lifted her flare. Through the dull glow, they could see the arch the other side of the stepping stones. A wall was descending from the ceiling, cutting off their exit.

Hillary gulped. “Well, forwards it is then.”

The new passageway was darker than the last, and Hillary lit another flare to help light their way. The added illumination showed them that this corridor was bare, but at the end stood another elaborate stone archway with statues either side.

As they got closer, they could see the statues more clearly. They were two stone lions. Lara looked up at the inscription and read it off for Hillary. It simply said: The Guarded Way. Lara took another step forward, but jumped back when one of the flagstones depressed under her weight.

Hillary blinked in disbelief. He could have sworn that one of the lions had moved its head. Seconds later, he realised he hadn’t been dreaming when the stone beast jumped down and moved towards them, roaring. The second followed.

***

Lara raised her pistols and fired at the first animal. She kept squeezing the triggers as she took measured steps backwards. She ran out of bullets, and the beast prepared to jump. It flew towards her, but she flung herself onto the ground and passed beneath it. Even as she slid along, she ejected her empty clips and drew new ones from her belt. By the time the animal had landed and turned, she was on her feet once more, guns ready. She fired again, but only managed to clip off a few small chunks of stone. 

Deciding she needed a new tactic, she holstered her weapons and sprinted forward.

She leapt, avoiding the lion’s mouth, and used its body as a springboard. She caught hold of a stone near the ceiling, then found a foothold atop the archway. The lion roared at her from below as she reached to her belt and withdrew a stick of dynamite. She held it between her teeth while she lit the fuse. Then she threw it into the beast’s gaping maw. Two seconds later, the monster exploded in a shower of stone pieces and Lara let herself fall safely to the ground.

She heard a cry. Hillary! She spun towards the sound, but sighed in relief when she saw Hillary about to finish off his own opponent.

***

As the second lion moved forward Hillary took a few steps back, preparing his shotgun. Hillary was a good shot, but he had trouble taking aim, because the lion snuck swiftly from side to side. Eventually, he found his moment and fired twice. The blasts blew away one of its front legs, but the lion kept coming, forcing Hillary back towards the room with the stepping stones. As he reloaded, he heard a sound, like something whistling through the air, followed by a pained cry.

Hillary instinctively turned towards the sound, and when he looked back, the lion was on him. He tripped and fell, and the lion attacked. Just in time, he managed to bring his gun around to bear, and fired. The first shot missed, but he pulled the trigger again, and this time he forced the animal back, part of its head crumbling away. After a swift reload, a third shot destroyed the head completely. A fourth and final strike blew apart the rest of the body.

Hillary panted as he surveyed the mess scattered across the floor. Then he looked up and saw Lara waiting at the other end of the corridor. He rose and hurried towards her.

“You okay, Hilly?”

“Fine. I’m just warming up,” Hillary said, trying to calm his racing heart, hoping she didn’t see past his bravado. No matter how good a fighter he’d become, most of his experience had been against Lara in a controlled environment, and this encounter had not been easy for him.

The corridor opened into a small round chamber, and they halted, stunned. Gold and jewels covered the walls, casting an eerie glow. The gems were embedded into depictions of scenes from the Nibelungenlied: Siegfried slaying the dragon, the ring held aloft…. In the centre was the source of the light the gold and jewels reflected. On a golden pedestal sat the ring. It shone so brightly it was almost impossible to look directly at it.

Lara and Hillary took a few cautious paces forward, but nothing appeared to stop them, so they advanced towards the pedestal. Then the sound of a hammer being cocked echoed around the room.

“Drop your weapons and turn around with your hands raised,” David Lee said firmly, training his pistol on Hillary.


	9. Saving the World Again

Once Lara and Hillary had obeyed his commands, David gestured them back a few paces. He then stepped forward and kicked their weapons off to the side.

“Lady Croft, if you’d be so kind as to remove your backpack and those other items at your waist too.” He wasn’t taking any chances this time. He watched, gun still aimed at Hillary, as she carried out his instructions.

“So, how are you today, David?” Lara enquired as she laid down the last item.

“I’m well, thank you, Lara,” David replied in the same vein, “though my associate met with an unfortunate accident back in the tunnels.”

“Ah, so that was who cried out,” Hillary said.

David glared. “Shouldn’t you be at home, opening doors, taking coats, and doing whatever else it is you do?”

“Maybe. But then I thought, Why not have an adventure instead?” He ended with a smile that looked too forced to be anything but a desperate act of bravado—putting on a brave face in front of Lara.

And in that smile, David saw it all. That man had dared to touch Lara, had possessed her, and it made his blood boil. He’d kill the upstart butler soon, though, and that thought soothed his temper.

He turned back to Lara. “Thank you for getting us here. I must say, I had expected more from my dear father, but if this is the best protection he can muster....”

He approached the pedestal reverently and rested his hands either side of the ring, gazing at its glow. “O ring,” he intoned, enraptured, “I claim you in the name of the Nibelungen. I offer a payment of blood if you will grant me you power. I worship at—”

“Oh, please,” Lara interjected. “Can we get on with it?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand the gravity of the moment,” David said, “but I’m glad you’re both here as I need some help.”

He surged forward and grabbed Hillary’s arm, pulling him up to the pedestal. “I had intended to use Grant, but as it is…” He didn’t bother finishing the sentence. He simply raised his gun and fired.

Hillary cried out as the bullet hit him in the stomach. He staggered backwards a few pace, then collapsed.

“Hilly!”

“Stay where you are, Lara,” David advised, turning the pistol on her, “or the next bullet will be significantly higher.”

He knelt beside Hillary, yanked Hillary’s shirt up, and forced his finger into the bullet hole, ignoring Hillary’s pained gasped.

“You bastard.” Lara spat the words out, filling them with venom.

“Now, now, Lara. Let’s stay civilised. The quicker I get the ring, the quicker we get out, and then you can take Mr Hillary to a hospital.” _Or not, if I get my way._

David moved back to the ring. He held out his hand, letting Hillary’s blood drip from his finger onto the golden band of the Nibelungen.

Nothing happened.

“What is this?” asked David, enraged. He glared between Lara and Hillary. Somehow they’d tricked him. “What have you done?” He aimed the gun at Hillary’s head “You’d better tell me where the ring is, Lara, or you’ll be placing an ad for a new butler.”

“I don’t know what’s going on. It has all been too easy from the start. There must be something more to do.”

“Maybe we need to refresh your memory?” David suggested, pressing down on the trigger.

“Don’t you touch him again!” Lara shot forward, but David swung the gun to bear on her once more.

“Good God, you really do love this fool, don’t you,” David said with a snarl. The time for pleasantries was over. “Once I have the ring, though, I’ll deal with him, and then you’ll be mine. I’ll make you forget all about him.”

“Tell me, David. How exactly does this plan of yours work?”

“I haven’t quite decided yet. You see, Lara, no one knows the full extent of the ring’s power. Once I have it, I will discover all. It is certainly powerful. just look at all the legends. My father initiated me into the Ring Cult as a boy. We worshipped the power of the ring and believed that it would one day come to light. We were always ready, always watching. Then cowardice made my father leave the group. He thought that our aims had been corrupted. He was a fool. I stayed, and imagine my excitement when we learnt the ring had been located! Then came the blow. Who had it? My own father! He’ll pay dearly for his betrayal, and—”

He was forced to break off when the room around them shook. A bright light shot out from the wall behind them, and both looked up, blinking.

“No, it isn’t possible!” David yelled in a fury when he saw what was happening.

***

Hillary wasn’t feeling well. David’s interference with his wound had opened it further, and it was bleeding profusely. Hillary clamped a hand against it, trying to stem the flow, but he could feel the blood oozing against his palm. He felt weak, and his head was starting to spin. He wanted to shut his eyes and sleep, but he knew he mustn’t; he had to stay conscious. Everything was getting blacker, but suddenly he saw it. Of course! On the wall in front of him, amid the other scenes, Siegfried held aloft the ring. The ring!

He tried to focus on the others. Lara was asking about Lee’s plan. Neither was looking his way. Slowly and carefully, he dragged himself over to the wall. It was hard to stand, and the exertion made the bleeding worse. Nevertheless, he struggled to his knees and then used the wall for support as he clambered to his feet. He was level with Siegfried now. The dizziness hit again, but he mastered it. He only needed a few moments more. Even lifting his arm was a near impossible task; however, he accomplished it, and closed his blood-drenched hand around the ring.

The room began to shake, and a bright burst of light emanated from the ring as it came away from the wall, falling into Hillary’s sticky palm. Hillary heard David’s exclamation and glanced over, then he opened his hand and looked at the ring. It glowed like fire against his skin, and he watched for a moment in fascination as the small band absorbed the blood that soaked it.

_“Put it on,”_ a voice inside his head told him. _“The ring is yours. Put it on.”_

His eyes fixed firmly on the gold, he took it up in his other hand and slid it onto his finger.

***

Lara and David watched in surprise as Hillary disappeared before their eyes. Lara didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, she was pleased that Hillary had worked it out and found the true ring before David, but on the other hand, she was worried. Why had he put it on? In all the tales, the ring carried a curse. All who desired it died. Her mind was still racing when he suddenly reappeared, and she couldn’t suppress a gasp.

***

As the ring moved onto his finger Hillary experienced a feeling of complete euphoria. A tingling sensation began over his wound, and Hillary looked down to find it healed. He felt strong, powerful, and that feeling continued to grow as the light of the ring enveloped him. Nothing could touch him now. He glanced up and saw the other two looking around frantically. They couldn’t see him! The stories of the ring were true. His gaze settled on David.

_“Kill him”,_ that voice inside him said, coming into his mind once more. _“Kill them both.”_

_No,_ thought Hillary, rebelling against it, _not Lara._

_“But kill him,”_ the voice pressed, and Hillary smiled.

_What a good idea!_

He stepped forward. He was already reaching for David when he changed his mind. To attack unseen was not very sporting. He willed them to see him as he fastened his hand around David Lee’s neck and squeezed.

***

Lara was both shocked and fascinated when she saw him reappear. In many ways, he looked like the Hillary she knew, but he seemed to glow. A red-gold haze surrounded him, and his eyes shone an impossibly bright blue. He looked both alluring and dangerous.

He had hold of David now. Grasping him by the throat, he lifted him effortlessly. He was going to kill him, Lara realised.

“Hillary, don’t,” she called out. “Not like this.”

Hillary turned his gaze on her. It was as if he saw her but didn’t see her. Lara became desperately worried when he looked away again, showing no sign of releasing Lee. This wasn’t Hillary. She had to find the real him. She couldn’t bear to lose him this way.

An idea came to her. She didn’t know if it would work, but it was all she could conjure. She strode to him, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and caught his lips in a kiss.


	10. Return

The press of her soft mouth on his reverberated through Hillary’s body as his newly heightened senses accentuated every sweet sensation. The voice in his head slowly died away. It was only him and Lara. Lara who loved him. Perfect Lara. He heard the voice again, but only for a moment. A whisper, and then it was gone. He moved his free arm around Lara’s back, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, he released David Lee, letting him fall. He had to take off the ring, he thought. He had to take it off right now.

_“No,”_ said the voice, returning, _“the ring is yours.”_

_I don’t want it._

***

Lara pulled away and stepped back to look at him. She could see conflict within those dazzling blue eyes. Then he tugged the ring from his finger. Gradually, his features returned to normal, the glow around him fading until he was her Hillary again. His breathing was heavy, and it was clear to Lara that it had taken a supreme effort to remove the ring.

“Hilly, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. But I don’t know what happened. For a moment there, I wanted to kill him.” He paused and looked around. “Uh, Lara? Where is Lee?”

 

***

Before Lara could call out a warning, David appeared behind Hillary and dealt him a sharp blow to the head. As Hillary crumpled, he fumbled at Hillary’s closed fist, trying to extract the ring from Hillary’s grasp, until a kick from Lara knocked him backwards. They circled each other for a moment. Then Lara lashed out.

David avoided the blow and aimed one of his own, but she moved too quickly, easily evading him. David knew she was the better fighter, and that posed an obstacle. There was only one way to work this: cheat. As he determined this course of action, Lara caught him with a strong right hook. She stepped forward, ready to press the advantage, but David reached swiftly into his pocket. The burst of pepper spray temporarily blinded her, and he moved in, striking her on them jaw, then knocking her legs out from under her.

***

Hillary came to. He’d only been out briefly, but looking up, he saw Lara and David in fierce combat. He staggered to his feet as David used his spray. Talk about fighting dirty. Hillary was angrier than he’d ever been in his life. The boy would pay for that.  
The gold band of the ring dug into his palm as he clenched his fists. For a split second, he considered slipping it back on. No. It wasn’t worth the risk. He might not make it back a second time, and besides, this was between him and Lee. He shoved the ring into his pocket and marched towards the combatants.

Seeing Hillary’s approach, Lee turned to greet him, drawing his gun. “Ah, Mr Hillary. If you’d pass me the ring, please. Someone like you could never hope to control its power.”

“Indeed. That small taste was enough for me. Be sensible, Mr Lee. It will destroy you.”

“I think not. Not all of us are weak. Some of us belong to a higher purpose and have dedicated our lives to the pursuit of this power.” He paused, and aimed the gun at Lara. “Now, the ring or she dies.”

“Don’t give it to him,” Lara said, struggling to sit up.

Hillary looked at her for a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew the small gold band. He tossed it onto the floor between him and David, then stepped back.

***

David bent to retrieve the ring, holding it with great reverence. As he straightened, he spun and aimed a powerful kick which caught Hillary by surprise, sending him reeling.

With the ring still clutched in his hand, David strode back to Lara. It was time to finish this once and for all. As beautiful as she was, she couldn’t be trusted. So, they both had to die. Her first, he decided, so he could watch Hillary’s reaction.

Lara had clambered to her feet. He grabbed her by the neck, much as Hillary had held him earlier, and pressed the gun to her temple.

“Now, Lady Croft, it’s time for you to—”

***

David’s sentence remained unfinished. He shrieked in pain, releasing Lara, and slumped to the ground, dead.

Seeing David go for Lara, Hillary had reached for the hunting knife Lara had strapped to his leg back at the newsagents, where it had stayed, hidden beneath his trousers. He had no time to think clearly. He simply aimed and threw the blade with all his might. Then, as David fell, he dashed to Lara’s side and enveloped her in his arms.

Before either of them could speak, there came a terrible grinding noise. They looked up, Lara still blinking a little, and saw a new doorway opening in one of the tableaux. Through it stepped a middle-aged man in a nicely cut suit.

“I came as soon as the alarm sounded. I had expected to find remains by my lions, but they seem to be remains themselves. It’s a shame, really. I was rather fond of them.” He looked down at Lee’s body. “I might have known…. I always guessed that boy would meet a terrible end.”

“Sir Lee?” ventured Lara.

“Yes, that’s me,” Lee confessed, brushing down his suit. “It seems I owe the two of you a debt of thanks for stopping this headstrong young fool.” He paused. “Where is the ring?”

Hillary gestured to Lee’s outstretched fist.

Sir Lee shook his head and sighed. “I see now it was a mistake to bring the ring to light. I’ve no idea how the group discovered the location, but clearly this must not happen again. It was vanity on my part, I suppose. I’d adored the tales for so long, and at last I had proof they were true.” He paused in his reverie and looked at Lara and Hillary. “Do not worry. I shall return it to the earth. Such power was not meant for mortal men.”

“I would agree with you there, Sir Lee,” Hillary said.

“Ah, you wore it, did you?” Sir Lee asked, a twinkle in his eye. “What was it like?”

“I couldn’t possibly find the words to express it.”

“No, I guess not. I was tempted myself, but I knew I’d never be able to resist its allure if once I gave in. How did you do it?”

Hillary smiled and hugged Lara closer. “I gave it up for a good cause.”

***

Two weeks later, James Hillary entered Lara’s bedroom and opened the wardrobe doors. He studied the options for a moment, then settled on an elegant light-blue gown with delicate silver patterning. He listened, and noted that the sound of running water had ceased. Then he returned to the main room and lay the dress carefully on the bed.

Lara Croft wandered in from the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. She gave Hillary a look that signified her disgust at the dress. “Why must I wear that?” She offered a pout.

“Because, Lady Croft,” Hillary replied in his most formal voice, “a lady wears such dresses to elegant soirées.”

“Ladies do, indeed.” Lara gave a light laugh and moved closer to him. “But I am no lady, Hilly. As well you know.”

After their return from Prague, and despite Hillary’s reservations, Lara had told everyone of their new relationship. Bryce and the other staff members hadn’t seemed that surprised, and Bryce had even gone so far as to tell Hillary it was ‘about time’. The outside world had been less accepting, though, and scandalous stories had filled the papers for several days.

Hillary had been devastated over all the publicity, not for himself but for Lara. However, she seemed oblivious, and had told him repeatedly not to worry. Then, sure enough, more exciting news cropped up, and it was all over. Lara had spoken then of her intention to find a new butler, but Hillary wouldn’t hear of it. In the end, they’d reached a compromise. Hillary would continue to attend to things, unless they hosted any parties. On those rare occasions, Hillary would be there solely as her escort and they would hire extra help. Hillary readily agreed to this, as the idea of Lady Croft’s dance partner also serving the drinks horrified his sense of propriety.

With a seductive smile, Lara turned away from him and reached for her dress, letting the towel fall carelessly to the floor. Within moments Hillary was caressing her bare shoulders. Then he wound his arms around her and nuzzled the curve of her neck, planting gentle kisses there.

“Are you worried, Hilly?”

“Terrified,” Hillary confessed, stepping back to allow her space to slip into the dress, which he proceeded to zip for her.

Tonight was probably the most frightening thing ever to happen to him. Tonight was his first time attending a formal event with Lara, as her partner. The mere thought of it petrified him. How would the other guests react to him and, more importantly, how would they treat Lara? Injuring her reputation was his greatest fear.

“It will be fine,” Lara assured him, reaching for her hairbrush. “But I expect you wish you’d kept that ring now?”

Hillary took the brush from her and ran it through her still-damp hair. “No, I don’t,” he said quietly. “I’m just glad you were there to save me.” He picked up the clip and fixed Lara’s hair in place. “As I said to Sir Lee, I gave it up for a good cause.”

Lara turned to face him, and they smiled at each other. Then they joined their lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
